On An Angel's Wings
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Tiz is a young, attractive, intelligent man. But during a traffic accident, he loses part of his memory, and is saved by somebody undiscribible. An Angel. Next thing he knows, hes living in this Angel's company, and is falling in love. Slash. WarrenXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Eyes**

I woke up slowly, my eyes fighting to open, from getting too much sleep. I'd really never thought the prospect of 'too much sleep' was possible, but it certainly was, and it was turning out to be worse then lack of sleep. I hardly remembered what had previously happened. A car crash. My car flew off a bridge, and down to the depths of the water below. I only could recall those details vaguely, but everything else was gone. I couldn't remember a single thing.

Except…_him_.

As the car plummeted into the sea, I could clearly see one thing. An angel, soaring towards me, reaching for me, holding me tightly to his warm body, and lifting me out of my under-water prison. His face was forever set in my mind. A pale, beautiful figure, his deep blue eyes timid and curious, his arms and chest lightly muscled here and there, his legs covered by an old pair of jeans. But more then what I saw, I remembered how he felt. His warm protective arms around me, his soft velvet skin, his frantic breaths, and those deep blues, that looked so worried about a complete stranger.

When I came too, I saw him across the room. He was standing by a window, looking absently out, sighing every now and then. I stayed silent, hoping to stare quietly at him forever. He was like a marble statue, every part of his half-bare body perfect, and white.

I groaned, unable to bite my lip in time, and he looked at me, relief in his scared eyes. He stared at me for a long time, without moving. His hands were draped innocently by his sides, his chest heaving silently as he breathed. He picked up a wash cloth from a table that was near and walked over to me. His wings, I noticed, were folded tightly behind his back. He hunched down, leaning over me, and placed it gently on my forehead. It stung for a second, but I was too distracted to care.

His hand didn't move from the cloth, as he held it in place. It set my hand on top of his, to tell him I could hold it, but his hand was so warm, my fingers held on to his. He froze, stiffened, becoming a statue again beside me.

For a second, I could have sworn he was holding his breath. But then his soft breathing was heard again, and he relaxed a little bit. He looked so shy, so frightened. I didn't believe he was scared of me, but maybe the human contact. He didn't seem like he got out much, but he seemed to be doing fine to me, at least, with communication.

His lips quivered, parting slightly. My head slowly rose, and without thinking, I closed the distance between us, and pressed my lips firmly to his. He froze again, dropping both his hands to his sides, like he was afraid to touch me, but he didn't pull back otherwise. He finally began to get into it, his left hand hesitantly planting itself on my shoulder. I lifted a finger to run it down his neck and across his chest in a flash. He stiffened slightly but not as bad as before. I apologized with my eyes, afraid to leave his lips, and he accepted it, pressing his lips harder against mine.

For that few seconds, we became still, as if we were attached somehow, and not planning on being away from the other. Then a loud ring echoed from somewhere in the room. Warren yanked away so hard, he almost took my lips with him. He was still shaking as he ran to answer his cell phone. I hadn't really noticed the room before; I'd only had eyes for him. It was a medium sized room, well furnished, with a king sized bed, and a few couches for sitting. I ran my hands along the satin sheets of the bed.

"Hello?" he asked quietly. It was the first time I'd heard his voice. It was a kind whisper, from somebody who'd spent their life obeying orders. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I-I was helping somebody. Alright. I won't do it again. Okay. Goodbye."

He hung up and looked over at me, blushing, "My dad. I have to go. I'm his latest test dummy for this cure thing. I'm actually late." He glanced at the clock on the wall.

I nodded, starring at him, more gazing at him, and looking into his eyes. I finally had the courage to muster up some to say.

"What should I do?"

"This is one of my dad's unused condos, so you can stay here, if you want," he murmured, "Unless you'd rather leave, then I can take you home."

"No hurry," I said soothingly. He nodded, and smiled. His smile was something new to me, but just upon seeing it, I wanted to hold him, keep him safe, and love him for ever. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Okay. Good. It's settled then," he was easily pleased. He watched me for another second, his quiet breathing again filling the room. He then walked silently to the window and hopped up onto the sill. He glanced at me again, as if to ask permission to go.

I would let him leave, reluctantly, but not before asking him, "What's your name?"

He smiled, "Warren." And that was all I needed to know. He jumped out the window and I could see him instantly catch his wings on the wind, and soar towards the city, that lay a few miles away. The sun had just risen to the tops of the sky, and I was beginning to believe it was a better day…


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the wait, here is more, reviews would be lovely.

**Angel's Tears**

He returned only forty-five minutes later, cursing under his breath. As he climbed back in the window he continued to mutter, until he froze, and met eyes with me. He blushed, embarrassed, and walked over to my side. I did notice the wings still tightly attached to his back. I was smart enough, even for a human who could hardly remember his own name, to know what the cure was. It was a serum for mutants, to make them 'normal' and save them from their 'disease'. Truthfully, I'd always hoped to be a mutant myself.

"I couldn't let him," Warren whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. I placed my palm on his cheek, and gently wiped away the falling tears with my thumb. I scooted over in the large bed, to make room for the winged mutant, whom was now sobbing hysterically. He snuggled up against me, lying on his chest, so his wings could sit on top of the bed. He pushed his face into my shirt, and choked, on tears.

I was surprised he trusted me enough to get this close, and show me this side of him, but I shut up, bit my lip, and comforted him best I could.

An hour or so later, he was conked out on top of me, snoring quietly. My arm still ran along his back, soothingly, being careful not to touch the two places that his back grew into wings. His eyes were dry now, and red, but I was happy to see him calm, asleep, safe.

I pulled out from under him as gently as I could, and was successful in not waking him. I'd decided while he was gone that I was interested in exploring the condo a little, but my head was pounding to hard, and when I stood up, it felt like it was a giant weight sitting on top. So I decided to lie back down. But now, seeing that my head felt a lot better, I decided to go ahead and look around.

When I opened the tall white door, I saw a long hallway. To the right were many doors, all painted the same pale white as the walls, and on the left side was railing, leading to a staircase at the end of it. I quietly walked down the hall, towards the stairs. There were large paintings in the hallway walls, of beaches, oceans and underwater scenes. Made sense since the condo was _on_ a beach. I crept downstairs, and found the room I walked into much the same. In fact, the whole house was the same. White, furnished nicely, clean, organized. Like nobody even lived in it. Their was food in the fridge, mostly stuff that would last a long time, frozen junk.

"Like it?" a whisper came from the bottom of the stairs. I jumped, spun around, and looked embarrassingly at the mutant across the room.

"It's very…"

"Boring?" Warren asked.

"I was gonna say it was nice," I quickly added.

He smiled, "Nice enough to stay?"

"Definitely," I said; just to make him keep his smile on. Though I really didn't want to leave soon, so I guess there were other motives behind it.

"Good," he said excitedly. I was about to ask him about before, and why he was so upset, but I was so damn determined to keep him happy. And smiling.

"So do you live here all the time?" I asked, curious because of its crystal clean atmosphere.

"Lately," he sighed, "It makes me happy, coming here. It's kinda like my club house, away from my dad, but recently I've been actually living in it."

"You're a very organized man," I said.

He seemed flattered that I'd called him a man. There was a bit of an age difference between us, he was still a teenager, and I, my early twenties, but he seemed glad that I hadn't noticed.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Welcome," I murmured, looking blankly around the room.

"Sorry about before," Warren whispered, "I was a little emotional."

I nodded and smiled reassuringly, "You were just annoyed."

"Disappointed, actually," he corrected, shyly, "Because of my father. He just won't accept me."

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing," I added. Warren blushed.

"I just realized that I don't know your name…or much about you for that matter," Warren said sitting on the couch, his wings lying casually across the back.

"I'm Tizzian. Tiz, for short. Frankly I don't remember much about me either," I groaned, "I think I may have bumped my head, something's screwed up."

"Did you lose your short term memory?" Warren asked curiously. A took a seat next to him on the couch.

"No, I don't believe so. It'd odd; I remember certain things, others I don't. Very peculiar," I said, relaxing next to him.

"So," Warren blushed again, "You're staying right?"

"Positively," I replied, "I couldn't leave now, anyway, even if I wanted too."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I'd miss your smile to much," I took his hand, and decided to make a forward move, "And your lips."

And it worked. After a few moments of gazing deeply at one another, our lips firmly met, pressed together. It was as if the angels were singing.


	3. This One's for Duckie

**(Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing, one in particular. This person goes by the name "Duckie" and left a flame saying I give all the Angel fics a bad name. I thought maybe this person just didn't like it because it was slash. I personally like Warren best with Rogue. So funny thing, when I posted a Rogue/Warren, they left another flame, saying that sucked too. So I wonder, if you don't like those fics, which ones do you like? I mean obviously from your comments you don't like **_**good**_** ones, so do you prefer ones where Warren is a murderer/rapist?)**

**If you leave good pretty reviews, then I love you, ignore my angry little message here, and enjoy this next chapter…**

**Angel's Body**

The following morning, I woke lying next to a warm body. Warren was lying against me, his bare chest against mine, his wings casually across the bed on top of us. I blinked and looked at him curiously. He was smiling in his sleep.

He stirred, and his two blue eyes met mine. "Hello."

"Hi," I replied, tightening my grip around him. "Sleep well?"

"Best ever," he said sheepishly, yawning. He was so cute in the morning. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"What?" he asked, catching on to my game.

"Just looking," I said, "I get to look all I want, right?"

"Sure," he settled against me, watching me curiously. After a few minutes of gazing absently into each other's eyes, he asked, "Having fun?"

"Lots," I answered. He pulled his body away and sat up in bed, stretching his arms. I watched him closely as he moved around the room looking for his clothes that had been thrown here and there. I starred carefully at his body. Body of an Angel, he had. It was thin, but muscular, pale, but not too white. The way his firm smooth legs met his tight buttocks and his back curves slightly, until it reached his wings, which emerged into a beautiful ten foot wing span when fully erect. Again, he caught me starring and looking inquiringly at me, "What's so amazing?"

"You," I grinned and got out of bed, starting to search for my clothes.

"Where the heck did we throw our clothes last night?" he asked, sighing.

"I think they're on the stairs," I said walking up to him and pulling him against my body, "But do we really need them?"

"Well you don't," he said, "But I feel odd being naked in places other then bed or in the bathroom."

"What about in my arms?" I asked.

"Well yes, there's there too," Warren blushed, kissing my shoulder, the height at which his head reached.

"So what's for breakfast," I asked, putting my arm tightly around his waist and leading him towards the stairs. I casually picked up his pajama pants as he walked and handed them to him. He shrugged and dropped them again.

"What do you want?" Warren asked.

"Have you ever had banana bread pancakes before?" I asked, thinking of this little restaurant I remembered that served them, which I went to a lot of breakfast.

"No," Warren said.

"Well we best be goin' and gettin' you some then," I said pulling him into a short and sweet kiss.

"We'll have to get dressed for that," he reminded me.

"I can handle it," I smiled; pulling him back towards the stairs, where are clothes lied sprawled out everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm reposting this chapter, because it was too short and I added some. The next one will come soon; I just needed to add the last snippet to get it where I want. So, the part before is the same:**

Message for "Duckie" – I agree that your criticism would have been taken better on my half if you'd done it kindly, and actually criticized instead of just flat out insulting the fic. Please explain to me how Warren is out of character? He's supposed to be shy, quiet, and obedient. (By the way, none of this is being said in an angry context). And as for my plot, well I think it's believable. The reason for the car crash will be explained later, but I think Warren _would_ save him, panic and probably bring him back to somewhere he'll be safe. Make sure you know I write **movie-based fics**- not comic book based. The movie Warren is a lot different then the other one. I think Warren, with his bad childhood, is probably just out there trying to find somebody who loves him and will always be there, unlike his family, so the slash can suit him, in my opinion, if the person is worthy. And as for "it feels more like a silly little _fantasy_ that only works in your _mind_", frankly, fanfictions are little fantasies in our minds about what we think should have happened, or could happen, they aren't real stories. And also, the fact being that you didn't create Warren, you have no right to tell other people what he's like or if they portray him wrong. I'm seriously not trying to be mean to you with all this, I'm just pointing out some simple facts.

**Angel's Eating Habits**

"These are really good," Warren stated, with his mouth full. He was adorable when he was eating.

"Told ya," I said, taking a small bite of my own pancakes.

"You did and I'm glad I listened," Warren said.

"Me too, or we couldn't be enjoying breakfast out together."

"We should come here again," Warren decided. I just smiled and ate my food.

After we both finished we decided to catch a flick. Warren paid, since I had no money. By the time we got out of it, it was lunch time. Warren took me to one of his favorite places, and it was a delicious meal. Afterwards we headed home for some rest.

We were laying on the bed, both staring up at the ceiling, when he asked, "How many times have you been in love?"

"Once," I said, choosing not to specify that it was him. He'd find out eventually.

"Have you ever been this close to a mutant?" he asked.

"Once. My sister is a mutant. Her name's Bella."

"What does she do?" he asked.

"She alters the moods of people. She makes me feel better every time I see her, even if I'm in a happy mood. She's a great person. One of the greatest, I think."

"Can I meet her?" Warren asked.

"Sure. I don't remember where she lives, but I'm sure we can just look her up."

"How does she feel about the cure?" Warren asked.

"She hates your father."

"Will she hate me?" he asked.

"That's impossible," I whispered, looking over at him.

"My dad does," Warren sighed.

"Your fathers an idiot," I said.

He smiled and continued asking me questions. For the rest of the afternoon he did so, and I'm sure he knows more about me then I do. At dinner time, he decided we were going out again.

He took me to this little Chinese restaurant, which if he'd not been to before, we never would have found. It was buried in the city, but held a large sense of privacy and secrecy. We got a window seat and were waited on surprisingly fast.

"I hope you like this place," Warren said nervously.

I smiled reassuringly, "Anything place with you is fine with me." He always seemed happy when I said stuff like that, and as long as he was happy, I was happy. And I wasn't lying to him, either. He made me happy, and I would happily accept it.

"So," he said, half way through our meal, "Maybe after this I can take you on a fly."

"Sounds great," I smiled. He blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. Here's more. If you haven't already, I added a little more at the end of the last chapter. So here's the big one. Anyways, review, as usual and enjoy.**

**Angel's Gifts**

We were flying high, over all of the skyscrapers and people, who from this height looked like tiny little ants. For once, he looked comfortable, happy, _free_. This was his place, and I could tell. I held his shirt in my hand, my other hand dangling loosely over his shoulder. He held me so our chests were together, his bare and shining in the sunset; mine covered with the thick sweater he had loaned me. One of his arms was around me, holding my back, the other was free.

I loved him like this. It was the one place where he was himself, it seemed. Where nobody told him what to do, where he wasn't under any obligation except to himself.

"Having fun?" he asked, looking shyly down at me.

I pressed my head into his bare chest, kissing the skin that lay there, "I love you." I hadn't really meant to say it, it just kind of escaped. It didn't matter that he knew. He didn't look at me, but stared absently off into the beautiful colors of the clouds surrounding the sun.

"You're the first person who's ever said that to me."

I looked up at him, a rush of sadness sweeping through me, "Are you serious?"

"Well," he sighed, "The first one to mean it."

"Then let me say it again," I decided to cheer him up, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"How much?" he asked, amused.

"More then you could ever imagine," I said.

"Well, it's not really a secret but," he looked down at me, meeting my eyes, "I love you too."

"You're right," I said, "That's not a secret." He smiled. A few minutes later, he circled around and headed for the condo, which lay just outside of the city. We entered the house right as it fell dark.

"I think I'm gonna shower," he announced.

"Want company?" I asked, sticking our leftover dinner in the fridge.

"I'm always up for some company," he said, "Plus, I can never reach certain parts of my wings."

"So I see I'm definitely needed," I said. He nodded and started to steer me to the bathroom. I didn't protest, and willingly let him begin to remove my clothes as we moved, so by the time we were at the door, both of us were already bare.

Now isn't that convenient?


	6. Chapter 6

**More short fluff, sorry, an actual plot will be occurring soon, but I have to get through this part first, but it's cute so, hey. Review!**

**Angel's Count**

"I love these moments," Warren whispered. Truth, so did I. The warm, cozy lying in bed moments: both clean, both bare, in each other's grasp. It was my favorite time in the day.

"I love you," I said, emphasizing the you part.

"I love you more," Warren challenged. Oh no he did not.

"Nope, I don't think so," I said, digging my fingers into his rib cage to tickle him. He squirmed and let off small quiet giggles. "So admit it."

"Fine!" he said when he'd had enough, "You love me more."

"That's right," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked me.

"About you, duh," I said.

"Yeah, well what about me?" he asked.

"That I love you, because you're sweet and charming and…_adorable_." I kissed him again.

"Do you like saying that or something?" he asked, "Because ever since the first time you did you say it like every five minutes."

"You complaining?" I asked.

"Just commenting," he said.

"You're adorable when you comment," I announced, pressing my lips to his.

"Tomorrow I have to go meet with some investor people. My dad says I have to go alone to try out my skills, or something stupid. I donno."

"Well I'll be here, waiting for you, and when you get back, I'll make sure and explain to you, _in detail_, every thought I had of you while you were gone."

"Oh boy," Warren said, smiling. I turned off the lamp and snuggled down further into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied, "My love."

"Alright, I'm now keeping track," Warren said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"How many times you say the word love."

"Let me help you. I love, love, love, love, love, love, love you."

"Eight."

"Love, love, love, love you."

"Twelve."

"I can go all night."

"So can I, buster."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait!! But this chapter is long, so enjoy and review! I promise I'll update quicker!!**

**Angel's Truth**

When I woke up, Warren had already left, but he'd left a sweet present for me. A single red rose sat on the pillow next to me. I inhaled the perfect smell of the flower and decided to head downstairs to get a vase. Even though Warren had assured me many times that nobody would ever come to this house, I still put on a pair of pajama pants he'd bought for me and headed down the stairs.

About halfway down the staircase, I could have sworn I heard voices from the living room.

"What do we do about this?"

"What do you mean what should we do? We end it! Now, and if Warren won't do it, I'll do it for him."

"Should we at least wait until that man wakes up?"

"No, I can't wait anymore. That boy is my son, and he has no right running around with random men when he's about to be married. Especially men, I mean, that's sick. OK, men, let's wake him up."

"I'm already awake," I said firmly, as three men came into my view, as I strolled into the room.

"Young man, please be so kind to inform us why the hell you are here?" One of them, Warren's father, demanded.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"This is my house, son. I knew that boy was fooling around. That's why he was always here," Mr. Worthington muttered under his breath.

"Fooling around?" I asked.

"Well you can't expect me to believe this is a serious affair?" he scoffed, "Warren is engaged, to Darla Winters, he had been for over four months!"

"I don't believe you," I said.

Warren's father grabbed the TV remote and licked the television on. He flipped around a few stations and finally settled on a gossip news show.

"Warren Worthington the III, son of the richest man in New York City, will be tying the knot this weekend, to Darla Winters, a famous fashion model. The wedding is being planned by Warren's mother and paid for by none other then dear old dad. The service is this Saturday, and I'll are invited."

"Do you get the picture now, boy?" Mr. Worthington said, "You were just his entertainment, his fun, his last rebellion against me, before he got married. You are probably just here to piss me off."

I hated to believe it. It hurt. Badly.

"So why don't you," Mr. Worthington continued, "pack your things and go."

Without another word, I headed for the stairs. I couldn't believe it, or, I didn't want to, but it had to be true. From the time I'd spent with Warren, he didn't seem like the screw around type guy, and defiantly didn't seem like a liar. Warren had told me he loved him. Was any of it even real?

No! It had to be. Warren was mine. He was my angel. And now…he was with some rich female, that probably only cared about his trust fund.

I didn't have much crap, and it was easy to pack. I raced back down the stairs and walked out the door, without exchanging anymore words with the three men. As I stepped into the outdoors, I felt a slight trickle coming down. Great! It was raining.

As it started to pour harder, I started to run. I didn't know why. I didn't even know where I was going! But one thing made me stop- freeze in place.

He was calling me. And as I turned, sure enough, Warren stood there, starring at me, his shirt soaked to his body.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"When were you gonna tell me- about Darla?" I asked.

Warren looked shocked, "Darla? She's just some girl-"

"That _you're_ getting married to," I finished.

"That was my dad's choice," he tried to explain. Bull shit.

"So you were just gonna do it?" I growled.

"No! Of course not, I love _you_," he said.

"That's crap! You never stand up to your father," I said, "You just obey."

"That's not fair," he said.

"No, _this_ isn't fair, to me. Why would you even waste your time if you were engaged?"

"I don't even know her, she's my dad's friend's daughter, she doesn't matter."

"Whatever Warren," I took a deep breath. Here it came, "We're done."

"Wh-hat?" he stuttered, freezing in the rain.

"It. Is. Over." Wow, he actually looked hurt. But not as badly as me. My heart was broken.

And then everything froze, as well as us, as he dropped a single blue velvet box from his hand, and it fell innocently to the floor.

"You were gonna propose?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What does it matter now, we're done," he said.

"Fine," I said, turning around and walking away from him.

Away from the only thing that ever mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I will be going on vacation for a bit, so the next posting may not be for a while. Sorry folks, I know this is short! HOWEVER, if I get enough reviews on this by tonight, I might just post one more part before going…**

**Angel's Pain**

Warren sat. Still. Silent. Num.

The rain pounded on the window of the medical lab he was in.

He barely heard. Lost in thought. Lost in heart break.

He began to cry. Tears streamed down his face. The stained his clothes and his cheeks, which were now a lifeless pale.

He'd been the only person who'd loved him. Truly loved him.

Now he was gone.

Now Warren was alone, again.

He barely noticed as the woman pressed the needle to his skin.

Now his wings would be gone.

Just like Tiz.

Gone.

_Life Goes On_

_But I'm Gone_

_Cause I Die_

_Without You_


	9. Chapter 9

**Because I received reviews, here is one more chapter! Review!**

**Angel's Bitterness**

It's amazing, that after two years, he's still all I think about.

I've rebuilt my life to a certain degree. I remember everything I forgot more and more each day. But I remember three things the most. His touch. His smile. His eyes. I will never forget them, and I hope maybe, just maybe, he hasn't forgotten me either.

I walked quietly down the street. Being that it was winter and I was in New York, it was a cold place to be, so I had a rather heavy jacket on. I stopped at my usual lunch café, and froze, surprised to see another customer of theirs.

But his wings were gone.

I slid, as smooth as I could, into the chair across from him and looked curiously at him. He didn't have a wedding ring on. Maybe he just lost it? After all, he was marrying that Darla person.

"Tiz," he said coldly. As bitter as he sounded, it felt so good to hear him say my name. He still remained adorable as ever.

"Where's the wife?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Non-existent," Warren replied. "Why do you just assume I got married?"

"Because your wings are gone," I said, "I figured she'd make you chop um off."

"For your information, I got the cure a couple days after you left me. She had nothing to do with it. Two days later, I informed her we weren't getting married. I told my father to get lost. You leaving may have been the best thing to ever happen to me. At least, as far as my life is going."

"Why'd you chop them off?" I asked.

"They were a painful reminder of the only person that ever loved them," Warren stood up, "And it was time to forget." He walked hastily to the door.

"Nice seeing you," I shouted, "I'm leaving tomorrow for Seattle." I hated being moved for my job, but I needed the income.

"Great," Warren said, "Hope your plane crashes." That one hurt. Just not as much as watching him leave.

_This section is in Warren's POV…_

I can't believe it. I was kind of pissed at myself, and kind of proud. I finally stood up to _him_, but did I really want to? And how hypocritical of me was it to leave! Part of me wants to turn around and go back- but no- he's leaving tomorrow. It'd only make things complicated, and I'd end up getting hurt again. Yeah. Might as well go home.

As lonely as it may be.


	10. Chapter 10

**The end! Gasp! Hope its right for you. Review.**

**Angel's Heart**

_Still in Warren's POV…_

I didn't sleep at all that night. My mind was keeping me awake. Tiz was, anyways. He was leaving, probably for good, and I could have stopped him today, but I was just too angry. And now, he was gone and I was doomed to a long existence of emptiness.

How ridiculous is it that I'm still hung up on him?

I mean that Darla thing got blown way out of proportion! I wasn't planning on marrying her. I'm not that cruel. I'm not my father.

The day pasted by too quickly. I had no work, so I attempted to distract myself. But nothing could stop me from thinking about him. It was undeniable that I loved him. Even more so, that he loved me.

I could see it in his eyes.

I decided to take a long walk through the park, to clear my head. Although that didn't turn out so well, being that the park was a very popular place for romance. Couples of all sorts stringed the area.

Great.

So it was no surprise that I decided to head back to my house, maybe I'd do some art. That idea was instantly shot down as I realized what my favorite thing to draw is. Him.

I noticed that I had missed a call on my cell phone, which I had purposely left at home so I wouldn't get any work calls. I really did need a break.

I quickly played the message.

_Hey. I'm on the plane. Thought I'd give you a call. Look, Warren…I'm sorry. I really wish I could see you again, maybe…I could. I miss you. Uh…_

He began talking to somebody else.

_Can I still get off the plane? I really need to get off, to see-_

Then the messaged ended. I starred absently at the phone for a long time. Get off the plane! Get off the plane, I repeated hopefully over and over again in my head.

"Get off the plane," I pleaded in the silence.

"I got off the plane."

I turned, unable to stop myself, as I raced towards him, standing in the doorway. I pressed my lips hard against his…I never wanted to take them away again…

_Return to Tiz's point of view…_

I held him for the longest time. His heart now belonged to me. And mine belonged to him.

It always had.


End file.
